The Other Side Of Me
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: Elena: the shy, sweet brainiac girl-next-door. Katherine: the triple-threat singer/actress who has everything at her fingertips. They may live completely different lives, but when they meet, they decide to switch places for a week. Elena must learn to adjust to the famous life, and Katherine's famous co-star/rumored love interest, Damon Salvatore. AH. D/E w/ some S/K.
1. One

**AN: **Hey guys! So this is my second story, BRAND new! I hope you all like it! I am going to be working on this as I continue Shelter :) No worries. Please review this, favorite, follow! It will be rated M now due to the content for future chapters.

* * *

**SYNOPSIS:**

Elena, the shy and sweet brainiac girl-next-door.

Katherine, the triple-threat singer/actress who has everything at her fingertips.

Unpopular high school junior Elena Gilbert has had enough of her life. Katherine Pierce, hollywood's biggest star, has been completely wrecked with her overwhelming famous life. Elena and Katherine may lead completely different lives, but when they meet, they decide to switch places for a week. Elena must learn to adjust to the life of the rich and famous, as well as Katherine's famous co-star and rumored love interest, Damon Salvatore. But how long can these two pull off their charade before it all comes back to haunt them?

**CHAPTER 1:**

Elena sighed as she wandered the halls of Mystic Falls High School. Everyone was blasting their music, or gossiping at their lockers. Some students were even doing homework. Elena admired that there were students like her out there. Those who cared about doing well. Elena was on her way to earning an academic scholarship, and she was so excited. It was the middle of her junior year, and in less than two years, she would be a college freshman, studying journalism. Just like her mother had dreamed of.

"Elena!"

At the sound of her name, Elena turned around, and her best friend Bonnie Bennett was running toward her. Elena squinted, and noticed Bonnie's excited expression.

"Hey, Bonnie," Elena waved. "What's up?"

"Oh, my _god._" Bonne giggled. "You will not _believe _what I just found out!"

Elena shrugged, nodding at Bonnie to continue. She was never a good guesser.

"Stefan Lockwood is single!" Bonnie shrieked.

For the past two years, Elena had been ogling Stefan Lockwood since he moved here in the middle of Freshman year. He was a transfer student from Virginia, and Elena instantly was attracted to him ever since she saw him in her French class. He was nice, friendly, attractive, and he was a good football player. In fact, he was the Varsity team's quarterback, and he was practically guaranteed a scholarship.

"Really?" Elena squealed. "Oh, my god, that's amazing!"

"I know, right?" Bonnie said. "I never thought that he and Rebekah would end things."

At the mention of Stefan's longtime girlfriend, Elena's nose wrinkled in disgust. Rebekah had always been Elena's longtime tormentor for as long as she could remember. Rebekah and her pack of evil minions were alway looking for ways to torture Elena and Bonnie.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Lockwood!"

Elena turned to see Matt Donovan, Stefan's best friend, patting Stefan on the back.

Elena immediately became flustered. She was so nervous when Stefan was around, and it was crazy how attractive he was. She'd never seen a more attractive guy.

"Incoming," Bonnie muttered to Elena, and when Elena looked the opposite way, Rebekah and her clan, April Young, Sage, and Hayley, and a few other girls were making their way toward Stefan and his group.

"Hey, baby," Stefan said, and Rebekah grinned sheepishly as she ran toward Stefan, kissing him.

Elena felt her heart break.

"Oh, no," Bonnie whispered, and Elena closed her eyes. She knew it was too good to be true. "Elena, I'm so sorry, I-" Bonnie said sadly.

"No, it's alright, Bonnie. You didn't know," she said, holding her hand in front of Bonnie. She wasn't mad at Bonnie. She didn't know that the rumors were false, either. It wasn't her fault.

"Well, how about we go to the dance tomorrow night and we'll find some really cute guys?" Bonnie advised, and Elena knew that Bonnie was only trying to cheer her up.

"I cant," Elena said, shaking her head. Bonnie frowned. "My dad's restaurant is having some celebrity come promote her movie. He wants Jer and I to help him out,"

"Oh, well, we can find something," Bonnie nodded.

"Oh, well, look who it is, Girls," Rebekah sneered, and Elena looked up. Sure enough, Rebekah and her clan were surrounding her and Bonnie. Elena instantly felt sick.

"Oh, why, it's little Eliza Gilbert," April snorted, and the other girls laughed.

"It's Elena," Bonnie snapped, and Elena immediately admired Bonnie's courage toward Rebekah's clan.

"Oh, you, Bennett." Rebekah scoffed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there,"

"So, a little birdie told me that you were interested in _my_ boyfriend," Rebekah shook her head in disgust, and Elena swallowed.

"Who would that be?" Bonnie scoffed.

Rebekah moved in closer to Elena, narrowing her eyes.

"Listen here, you pathetic little bitch," she sneered, ignoring Bonnie's comment. "_Don't _you even _think_ about stealing _my_ boyfriend, you got that?"

Elena nodded immediately, and Rebekah chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I'm telling you to stay away from him. I mean, it's not like he would go for the sad, delicate type,"

Elena swallowed back tears as Rebekah's laughs filled her ears.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Rebekah and her clan walk away.

"Elena, don't listen to her," Bonnie said softly, shaking her head. "She's just a slutty bitch who doesn't have anything better to do with her time."

"You're right," Elena nodded, sniffling. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but Elena shook her head. "I gotta go. I'll see you later,"

* * *

Katherine Pierce sat in her chair in make up, reading the lines for today. She was on the set of her new movie, _Triple Threat._ Katherine sighed, nearly wanting to burn the script. It was so horrible. Her character, Elizabeth, was not fun enough. She was a shy, innocent little girl. And that was _not _Katherine Pierce. Plus, the fact that her co-star, the ever-popular actor Damon Salvatore, was no help either. The two of them never said a word to each other on set, if it wasn't scripted. Katherine couldn't stand the way Damon acted, and Damon never made any efforts to talk to her. So why should she?

"Katherine, do you need a lift to the restaurant later?"

Katherine looked up, and her Personal Assistant, Caroline, was patiently standing in front of her.

"Yes." Katherine nodded, and she resumed reading the script, hoping that Caroline a would go away. Katherine didn't like Caroline. She was too talkative and annoying.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

_"Katherine!"_

_"Ms. Pierce!"_

_Too many fluorescent lights._

As Katherine Pierce stepped out of the back of her limo, she was immediately bombarded by cameras and screaming fans. _The usual, of course._

But, when you're Katherine Pierce, what else do you expect? Katherine immediately slid on her black Chanel sunglasses, and strutted down the red carpet.

Dozens of posters of Katherine hung down from the hands of her fans, and many other eager fans hoisted their copy of Katherine's debut album, "Katerina" above their heads. Katherine was at the most popular new cuisine in Mystic Falls, just outside of L.A., Called John & Greyson's, advertising her upcoming sure-to-be-a-blockbuster,_ Triple Threat_,and she had personally hand-picked this little restaurant as the scenery for her promos.

"Katherine, is it true?" A very unattractive man who, had he not been a reporter for _People_ Magazine, Katherine would've turned her flawless nose up at, asked her as she passed him on the red carpet.

"Is what true?" she asked, feigning oblivion as she glared at the man through her sunglasses. Surely, it would be a question on whether or not she was going to star in some new Leo DiCaprio blockbuster, or if she was working on a collab with some powerhouse vocalist like Mariah Carey, or even Cheryl Lloyd.

"Is it true that you and Damon Salvatore are together?" he wondered, and Katherine scoffed.

She should've known. Now a days, no one cared who she was recording an album with, or who she was filming a movie with. It was always about her love life. And given her new film, everyone wanted to know if she and her co-star, Damon Salvatore were the next Brangelina. Honestly, she couldn't stand the asshole. He was always bragging about the next film he was doing, or what magazine he was modeling for next. It was hilarious how the press could whip up a juicy story like a turkey feast. None of it was true. She and Damon never even spoke to each other, apart from their scripted conversation on set.

_People were so gullible._

_And it disgusted her._

"It's only true if I _say_ it is," she said rudely, returning her attention to the reporter. "And since I haven't said anything on the topic, I'd have to dispel that little rumor,"

_"Katherine!"_

"Miss Pierce, I think that we should get inside. You have only half an hour to prep before they open the doors." Katherine's personal assistant, Caroline Forbes, told Katherine as she blew a kiss to the crowd.

"I'll be right behind you,"

* * *

"Elena, come on!"

Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom at her family's restaurant, John & Greyson's. Her hair was rolled into a tight bun, and her thick black glasses framed her chocolate brown eyes. Too plain. She was too plain. But her life was plain. She was a senior at Mystic Falls High, and she and her best friend Bonnie Bennett were at the lowest spot possible on the social ladder. Elena was the smart girl, the one who got full marks on her tests, while her classmates made fun of her for it. Funny, Elena thought. They were the ones with the sixty's and fifty's on their assignments and exams. But what can you do?

Elena sighed as she slid on her apron. Some famous celebrity was due for some book signing. Elena hustled out of the bathroom as her aunt's voice rang again.

"Coming, Jenna," she said as she burst through the door. "Don't lose your hair,"

"Oh, this beautiful ginger hair's not going anywhere," Jenna smiled as she patted her head.

"Are they here yet?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she just arrived." Jenna told Elena, who was carefully stacking trays.

"Who is it?" Elena asked, curious. She had always wanted to meet a celebrity.

"I don't know," Jenna shrugged. "Some rich heiress, no doubt."

"Why don't you take those to the counter out front? We're opening the doors soon."

* * *

Elena weaved through the crowd of magazine reporters and camera crew. The whole place was packed, no doubt. Katherine Pierce, model/actress/singer/author/dancer/everything-else was in the house.

"Elena, I need more sushi!" Elena's brother, Jeremy hollered.

"Hold on," she told him as she wandered into the kitchen to fetch another tray of sushi finger food.

"Hey," she snapped at one of the workers, who was eating a few of them. "Off limits,"

"Sorry, Elena," he said, and Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Here," she handed Jeremy the plate of sushi, but he shook his head.

"I can't. You have to serve them," he told her, and Elena sighed.

"Alright. Later,"

Elena weaved through the crowd, once more, offering sushi to anyone she made eye contact with. She loved helping out at the restaurant. but when she had exams to study for, it was a little aggravating.

"Ooh! Thank you," Elena held out the plate to a brunette, who took a few sushi.

"No problem," she said, walking away.

* * *

Elena sat in the back room of the restaurant, trying to study for her U.S. History exam. The function was nearly over, but Elena couldn't concentrate with all of the conversation.

Deciding that she wouldn't get any work done, Elena closed her book as she sighed. Her head was aching, and she was so tired.

Elena jumped, startled, as the door swung open, revealing a frantic Jenna.

Elena, could you go put these in the bathroom?" she begged, holding two decently sized boxes of soap bars. "We ran out,"

"Sure," Elena sighed as she stood up, and walked over toward Jenna.

"Thank you," Jenna laughed softly as she handed Elena the boxes.

"No problem," Elena smiled, and Jenna walked out of the room.

Elena stacked the boxes on a nearby table, praying that they wouldn't fall. Once she felt decently convinced, Elena walked over to grab her history book and slid it into her tan messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. Walking back to the entrance, Elena grabbed the boxes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Katherine was literally counting down the minutes until the function would end. It seemed like ages had passed, and Katherine felt like she_had_ aged. Once the commentary announced that it was over, Katherine threw her hands in the air, smiling. Finally! Katherine immediately stood up out of her chair, and raced toward the bathroom. Many people had tried to stop her, but Katherine had pretended not to notice. She _had_ to use the restroom.

"Katherine, where are you-?" Katherine heard her annoying PA Caroline's voice squeak.

"Bathroom," Katherine hollered, not turning to face her.

"Don't take too long!" Caroline replied. "We're leaving soon!"

* * *

Elena set out the last of the four soap bars on the porcelain tray. They wouldn't all fit, so Elena dug in her pocket for her spare key to the cupboard below the sink. The second she grabbed them, Elena whipped them out, but unfortunately, her hands were slippery, and the keys slid from her hands and landed onto the ground.

Sighing, Elena bent down as she heard the door swing open. Someone's loud heels clicked against the tile floor, echoing off of the walls. Once she had hold of the keys, she stayed low on the ground as she reached for the remaining boxes up on the counter and stored them below the sink. She turned the key in the lock, re-locking the cupboard, and stood up.

Elena saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror in front of her as she reached for the soap. Only fitting that she wash her hands. She _had_touched the dirty floor when she had searched for the keys. Elena turned the faucet on, and her hands were showered with scalding water. Quickly, she adjusted the water, and sighed when she found the perfect temperature. When Elena was finished, she shook her hands over the sink and walked over to the dryer. Elena was apparently preoccupied, as she didn't notice the other woman who approached the dryer simultaneously.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said. "Really, I-"

Elena looked up, and was face to face with Katherine Pierce.

"Oh, my god. You're Katherine Pierce!" she said, smiling. She couldn't believe that she had actually met a famous person! Sure, she wasn't really a fan of Katherine, but Katherine worked with many of the record producers that Elena idolized. She had dreamed of being a famous singer, and Katherine knew everyone in the industry.

"Oh, my god," Katherine breathed, her brown eyes wide and Elena frowned.

Sure, Elena knew that Katherine wasn't really into the whole 'fan' thing. _But what celebrity didn't like their own fans?_

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, and Katherine shook her head as if she were trying to shake off her thoughts as well.

Elena watched as Katherine ducked, looking under the stalls, probably to see if anyone else was there.

"Here, come with me," Katherine said, grabbing Elena's wrist and dragging her over to stand in front the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Elena grunted as Katherine went to pull out Elena's bun. What the hell was she thinking? Didn't she know not to touch people you didn't know?

"Stop it!" Elena hissed, covering her head with her hands.

"Fine. You can do it. Take out your hair, now," Katherine ordered, and Elena nervously reached behind her head and took out her bun. _Why was she doing what Katherine was telling her to do?_ Elena wondered as her chocolate hair fell in messy waves down to her ribs, and Elena looked at Katherine with confusion.

"What?" She shrugged as Katherine's eyes evaluated her acutely.

"The glasses." Katherine said, and Elena frowned.

"Take the glasses off," Katherine snapped, her voice oozing impatience.

Elena grabbed her glasses off of her face and set them on the counter. Immediately, Katherine fiddled with Elena's hair.

"There," Katherine said, smirking.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Elena scoffed, about ready to storm out of the bathroom. Katherine may be famous, but she was famously crazy.

"Look," Katherine said, turning Elena's body toward the mirror.

_It was not possible._ Elena stared at herself next to Katherine. They were literally the same person on the outside. How could that be possible? It was uncanny how much they looked alike. Katherine leaned in to Elena's ear.

"Hello, sister," she said softly, her voice laced with mischief as a smirk curled upon her lips in the mirror.

"Okay, you are _crazy_." Elena said, even though she knew that Katherine was right. They two of them could easily be twins. However, Katherine was beginning to creep Elena out with her excitement, or fascination, over their similar appearance. Why was this such a big deal? So they looked a little alike. Big deal.

"I have an idea." Katherine said, ignoring Elena's comment. "My life is a _complete_ hell on my mental health. And you seem like you could use some pick-me-up," Katherine scoffed, and Elena felt a stab of pain at Katherine's words.

"What are you saying?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes at Katherine. What did Katherine Pierce know about her?

"Come on," Katherine scoffed. "Glasses, shy, and smart by the looks of it? Either you are an unpopular high school girl, or you're channeling Zooey Deschanel."

Elena blinked. Was this the real Katherine Pierce? Snide, rude and blunt? If so, Elena was glad that she wasn't friends with her.

_That was likely._

"Gee, thanks," Elena laughed softly, though there was nothing humorous.

"Am I wrong?" Katherine wondered, tilting her head to the side as she regarded Elena knowingly.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Elena sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to stand there and listen to Katherine be a talking reminder of her life.

"So, I assume that I'm right," Katherine said. "You need popularity. I need a break from the limelight. So there's only one solution," Katherine smirked, and Elena frowned.

"Switch places with me," Katherine said, her voice wondrous as her dark eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elena gasped.

"Switch places with me!" Katherine said. "I pretend to be you, you pretend to be me."

"Okay, you are completely mental," Elena giggled, and Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"Am I? You know that you would kill for a chance to live _my_ life, and I would love to get a break for a week." Katherine told her. "And I'll pay you," she added.

"You can't be serious! You honestly think that people would buy this?" Elena asked, shaking her head in awe. Was this for real? "Nobody will_possibly_ believe it! Sure, I might be your freaky doppelgänger/shadow twin, but, come _on."_

_Did the term 'common sense' exist in Katherine's vocabulary?_

"Well..._Elena_, is it?" Katherine asked as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and Elena slowly nodded. "Listen, _Elena._ We look_ exactly_alike! If you just changed your look, gained a bit of self confidence, you could _easily_ pass for my twin," Katherine grinned.

Elena was speechless. This was absolutely absurd. Katherine need psychological attention.

"Come on, Elena," Katherine begged. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, "the grass is always greener on the other side?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know that that's a lie, right?"

"Whatever. Please, Elena." Katherine begged. "You know you want to."

* * *

Five minutes later, as Elena looked at Katherine, couldn't see a thing. Katherine now wore her glasses. The two of them hastily swapped clothes. Katherine now wore A green henley tee, with dark blue denim jeans and converse, along with the apron for her job. Elena, on the other hand, now wore a black leather jacket, with a tight purple tank top underneath. Her tight black pants made Elena feel like her legs were being squeezed, and she could hardly walk in Katherine's shiny Louboutin stiletto heels. And with every passing second, Elena kept thinking that this was an absurd idea.

"Show me your walk," Katherine said, and Elena wobbled as she walked around in Katherine's heels.

"Try longer strides, and move your hips." Katherine said, and Elena walked back around the room, with the adjustments to her walk, and Katherine squealed.

"Perfect." She laughed, and Elena sighed. "Ready?"

"Not yet," Elena said. She still wasn't clear on a few things.

"What?" Katherine asked, slightly annoyed.

"How long do you intend to pull this charade off?" Elena asked. They couldn't pull it off forever. Surely someone would figure it out.

"Let's say a week from tomorrow." Katherine said, handing Elena her phone.

"Why are you giving me your phone?" Elena asked, frowning.

"For a girl who _probably_ has a 4.0 GPA by the looks of it, you sure don't catch on fast," Katherine scoffed.

"Take mine, as you are going to _be _me, and give me yours," Katherine ordered as she held out her hand for Elena's phone.

Elena dug into her pocket and pulled out her flip phone, handing it to Katherine.

"God, you need to get with the 21st century," Katherine sighed.

"You don't need to comment on everything, you know. Especially when I am doing you a favor," Elena snapped.

_"Ah-ah! _We're doing each other a favor," Katherine corrected.

"I'll call you next Friday, and we'll meet up somewhere and switch back," Katherine told Elena. "Now, are you ready?"

* * *

Elena slowly walked over to blonde girl who Katherine said was her personal assistant.

"God, Kat!" The blonde woman groaned, sighing. "Where the hell have you been?"

Elena froze.

_This was it._

_Now or never._

_Think Katherine._

"My bad," she said, sighing. "I was in the bathroom." She shrugged.

"Okay, well, now that you're all ready, the limo's out front!" Caroline said, and Elena was dragged out front of her family's restaurant through a fresh rainstorm into her limo.

"Oh, my." Caroline sighed as the driver closed the door. "What a day,"

"Yeah." Elena agreed, placing her hands in her lap.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong?"

Elena looked up and Caroline was eying her suspiciously,

"Nothing," she shook her head.

Just then, Elena felt the phone in Katherine's bag vibrate, and Elena hastily dug it out. Without looking at the ID, she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, girl," A bubbly voice rang through her phone.

"Hey," Elena said, and a moment of silence came from the other end of the phone.

"Lucy! I suppose after what I said about you to TMZ, I deserve that," Lucy sighed.

"It's fine," Elena said, shaking her head.

_There was no way in hell that this would pull off. By the morning, she and Katherine would be switched back._

"So, listen. Can you do lunch tomorrow?" Lucy asked, and Elena bit her lip.

"Sure," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Katherine would. "Where?"

"Cool. 'll text you the info. Later."

Elena looked down at the phone.

_Did Katherine and her friends always hang up on each other?_

* * *

As Katherine reluctantly helped clean the restaurant, she sighed. This was easy. She could make a living portraying Elena. Mentally, Katherine made a note to offer Elena this opportunity again next time she was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Hey, Elena," A young looking guy walked in, and Katherine turned to face him. It was Elena's little brother, Jeremy. Elena said that he was only a few years younger, a freshman.

"Yeah, Jer?" she asked, using the nickname that Elena had told her to call him.

"Dad said we could head home. School and all," he told her, and Katherine sighed happily inside.

"Alright," she nodded, tossing the damp rag that she had been using in the sink.

* * *

Elena stared in awe at the elegant apartment complex that towered in front of her. It looked like something that Angelina Jolie or Paris Hilton would live in. And Katherine Pierce.

"We should go get some sleep," Caroline said as she stepped out of the limo. "You have a ten o' clock photo shoot with _Entertainment Weekly,_"

"Alright," Elena said, and followed Caroline up to the apartment.

* * *

Katherine nearly groaned as she took in the house. It was a small little white house, two stories high, and it had a porch that stretched all around the house by the looks of it. Elena sure had the typical life.

"I'll be upstairs," Jeremy said as he headed upstairs, and Katherine looked around. The place smelt like some ginger candle, and when Elena looked in the corner, she saw a mahogany piano, and sure enough, to illuminated candles rested on the top of it. Katherine wandered over to it, her fingers running over the rich wood. She had taken piano lessons since she was six, and she loved to play. One of the few things in life that she genuinely loved.

As Katherine turned away from the living room, she headed upstairs, and when she approached a set of doors, she took a chance with the one on the far right.

Thankfully, she was correct, and Katherine walked into a pink room. God, the girl was so unpopular, Katherine thought.

Katherine slowly stripped out of her 'Elena' clothes and wandered over to the closet, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. And as Katherine climbed into Elena's bed, she spotted a magazine on the floor.

Bending to pick it up, Katherine turned it onto the cover, and she was graced all over it, dressed as her character Elizabeth. behind her, was Damon as Josh, her love interest in the movie.

Katherine's eyes widened as she realized that she had never told Elena that Damon was her love interest in the movie. Now that Katherine thought about it, had she even _mentioned_ the movie to Elena?

_The girl could find things out for her own._

_It was time for Elena to put on her big girl pants._

Still, Katherine didn't want her image tarnished with headlines such as '_Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore Caught Cozying Up On Set Of Movie'._

_Elena better not mess up her career._

* * *

Elena climbed into Katherine's bed, which was a rich satin or silk material, and sighed as she turned on the TV.

"...It is rumored that Katherine Pierce is reportedly in a relationship with teen heartthrob, Damon Salvatore..."

_Every_ girl at school was obsessed with Damon Salvatore. He graced the cover of every magazine, and he was on every talk show. Elena didn't really follow his life like some of the other girls, but she knew who he was. And that he and Katherine were constantly linked in the tabloids.

Elena flipped the channel.

"...And Katherine Pierce's new movie, _Triple Threat,_ is just one week from finishing filming..."

Elena clamped her hand to her mouth. She had completely forgotten that Katherine was in the middle of shooting a movie! How in hell was she supposed to pull _that _off?

_It was going to be a long week._

* * *

** AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Check out my other TVD/DE fanfic stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, Mirrors, Star Crossed, Secrets & Lies, Shelter _**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Katherine, come on! You need to get up! You have your photo shoot in one hour!"

Elena's eyes shot open at the sound of a screaming and frantic Caroline. Immediately, she hustled out of bed instantly, and headed over to Katherine's closet. So many clothes! Did one person really need all of these clothes? Perhaps a superstar such as Katherine Pierce. Elena scanned the closet, and, at the sound of Caroline's warnings, she hastily grabbed a pencil skirt and threw on a blood-red blouse. Once she was ready, she ran down the stairs and took a deep breath as she took in Caroline's annoyed expression. God, Caroline seemed uptight.

"Sorry," Elena said to Caroline, who was waiting by the door. Her only response was a tight smile that didn't touch her sky-blue eyes. Elena bent down to grab a black leather jacket that rested on top of a bench, and she sat down as she slid on Katherine's Prada heels.

"Since when do you apologize?" Caroline scoffed, and Elena swallowed.

"I'm tired. Let's just go," Elena said as she stood up.

_Close call, Elena!_

* * *

"Elena!"

Katherine looked up through Elena's glasses, and a petite girl with raven hair was running toward her. Oh, the best friend. What was her name again? Beatrice? Bella? Katherine scoffed. The girl looked like her twelve-year-old sister was her stylist.

"Hi," Katherine decided on. "What's going on?"

The girl frowned. "We're going to homeroom?"

Katherine swallowed. Right.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Stefan!"

Katherine turned around at the sudden commotion that had emerged in the halls. A blonde girl was running up to a very good-looking guy with copper colored hair.

"Who is she, again?" Katherine asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, I see you're trying the 'out of sight, out of mind' thing." the girl scoffed. "Rebekah Mikaelson, a.k.a. the only reason we sit in the corner near the trash cans at lunch."

Katherine frowned. Elena was more unpopular than she had anticipated. Hell, she was probably the laughing stock of the school, and this blonde 'Rebekah' character was Elena's tormentor? Katherine smirked. She would change that. Just because Elena had to suffer the pain didn't mean that Katherine Pierce would.

As Katherine followed the girl who was Elena's friend to their homeroom, she looked over at the boy whose name was Stefan, beside Rebekah, whom he was arguing with. He was very attractive, and as Katherine got a better look at him, she noticed the hazel eyes that were looking right at her. Blushing, Katherine looked at the ground.

"How much more desperate could you appear?"

Katherine halted in her tracks at the sound of a voice behind her. Immediately, she turned to face the person, and when she looked up, the Rebekah girl was standing in front of her, her blue eyes slits and her face scrunched in anger.

Katherine glanced behind her, and seeing no one but Elena's friend, she turned back to Rebekah. Pointing at herself, Katherine glanced up at Rebekah for confirmation.

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked, feigning oblivion.

"Yes, Eliza, I'm talking to you," Rebekah scoffed.

_"Elena,"_ the girl beside Katherine seethed.

"Whatever, Bonnie." Rebekah waved her hand in dismissal. Katherine sighed with relief. Bonnie! That was it! The girl's name was Bonnie!

"I know what you're doing," Rebekah said, and Katherine frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sincerely curious. This bitch was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know that I saw you over there eying _my_ boyfriend." Rebekah shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Katherine in disgust.

_You have got to be kidding me_, Katherine rolled her eyes.

_"Your_ boyfriend?" Katherine scoffed in disbelief. _"Please_. To me, it looked like he wanted _nothing_ to do with you." she raised a questioning eyebrow at Rebekah, who flinched. Surely, she had thought that she was talking to Elena, and Elena did not seem the type of girl to tell the bitch off.

"You _don't_ talk to me like that!" Rebekah gasped, her voice squeaking with anger.

"I can talk to you however I want, Barbie. You're not the boss of me, or Stefan, was it? For that matter." Katherine sneered, smirking as the color in Rebekah's face disappeared just as the bell rang.

"Get to class!" A man hollered, and Katherine walked away, not turning back to look at the blonde.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as they wandered to their homeroom.

"What was what?" Katherine sighed, attempting to mask her worry of Bonnie discovering her. The girl was friends with Elena, after all. Surely she had a 4.0 GPA as well.

"That _thing_ between you and Rebekah!" Bonnie cried, and Katherine rolled her eyes. "You just acted like a completely different person!"

_That's because she was. Literally._

"I was just getting really annoyed with her." Katherine said as they walked in to a room.

"Ah, Ms. Gilbert, Ms. Bennett." A middle-aged woman sighed as she turned to face them. "Nice of you two to finally join us."

"Sorry," Bonnie murmured as she walked away to one of the two vacant seats. As Katherine found her seat, she felt the teacher's eyes on them.

"Oh, and one more thing, girls,"

Katherine looked up, and when she saw the teacher's devious expression, she glanced nervously at Bonnie.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked, swallowing.

"Both of you. Detention. Tomorrow morning." The woman said smiling, and Katherine moaned.

_You have got to be kidding._

"Miss Katherine!" Elena sat in the make-up chair of some photographer named Tony for Cosmopolitan Magazine. Her now curly hair was as glossy as the marble floors beneath her, and her heavy make up was a shoe-in for Marylyn Monroe. "Tony," she laughed happily as she got up. and when he made the move to kiss her cheek, Elena reciprocated.

"Are you ready to shoot beautiful photos?" he asked in an Italian accent. His dark eyes glistened in the light.

"As I'll ever be," Elena smiled weakly, and Tony laughed.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Elena stood in the changing room, glancing at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a bikini top, which was silk white, along washed out denim jean shorts, and suddenly, Elena immediately felt self-conscious. She wasn't used to wearing stuff like this. Even to the beach, Elena just wore a tank top and capris. She was never fully confident with her body. Ironic, since her she and Katherine Pierce looked so much alike. Katherine always graced the magazine covers, and she was the last thing but shy when it came to wearing little amounts of clothes.

"Ah, you look beautiful, Miss Katherine!" Tony squealed, and Elena smiled.

"Thank you," She smiled weakly. She desperately wanted to change back into her other clothes. She honestly didn't understand how Katherine could do this. It was completely revolting.

"Are we starting?" Elena asked anxiously as she looked around. All of the camera crew were waiting, Tony was waiting, she was waiting. Why weren't they starting?

"Oh, not yet. We've just got to-," Tony shook his head insistently, and Elena frowned. Just then, the door opened, echoing off of the walls of the warehouse.

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, my limo got stuck in traffic." a velvet voice announced. Elena turned around immediately, and when she saw who had entered, she froze.

"Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked, blinking, and he turned to face her.

_What was he doing here?_

"Kat." he said coolly, and Elena instantly felt a stab of rejection, but she quickly brushed it off once she remembered that she was Katherine, not Elena. He didn't like Katherine. She was in his good graces. So far.

"Did you forget that Mr. Salvatore is doing the photo shoot along with you?" Tony asked as he frowned, and Elena nodded.

"I-I've had a really long night, so I didn't get much sleep. It must've slipped my mind," Elena said, and Damon rolled his eyes.

_What was his problem?_

"Alright," Tony announced. "Let's get rolling," he said, wandering over to the cameraman.

"How do you forget that we are both shooting this for the film?" Damon asked.

"What?" Elena turned to face him, and when she did, she felt her heart skip a beat.

_Holy crap, he was attractive._

His light, crystal blue eyes were regarding her coolly, and his face was the epitome of perfection. He had a square-like jaw, and his perfectly structured mouth was parted, and when Elena glanced down at his mouth, she swallowed. Elena shook off her wayward thoughts as she regarded him.

_"How do you forget that we are both shooting this for the film?"_ he repeated, his voice arctic.

"Oh, forgive me," Elena sighed, getting sick of his obnoxious attitude. "I don't keep tabs on everything about you, you know," she told him.

"That's what they all say," Damon added, and Elena scoffed._ Honestly, who the hell did this guy think he was?_

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I-"

"Oh, Look who's calling the kettle black, little pot," Damon snapped, and Elena was nearly ready to slap him, but a loud ringing noise that sounded like an alarm echoed through the warehouse.

"Alright, guys! Come on over," Tony announced, and Damon walked away quickly, and Elena shook her head in awe at his retreating back.

No wonder Katherine wanted to switch with her. She couldn't stand him either.

"Kat, why don't you come over and sit on this bench." Tony directed her to a maroon bench, and Elena walked over towards it. Once she sat down, Tony cleared his throat.

"Cross your legs," Tony said, and Elena carefully put one long leg over the other.

"Lean a little to the right, and forward as well,"

Elena leaned so forward that she was hardly on her seat.

"Perfect." Tony smiled, and turned to face Damon.

"Come over here, Salvatore," he said, and Damon rolled his eyes as he came over. Oh, god. What was Tony going to make Damon do?

Tony pointed to the floor just beneath Elena's legs, and she let out a muffled squeak of nervousness.

Elena watched in horror as Damon sat down underneath her legs, and as Tony took her legs and let them fall over Damon's shoulders. Elena's skin electrified as she felt Damon's hands caress her smooth skin. She would've been more surprised at the contact, but Tony had instructed him to do so.

_"I don't like to be touched, so please, whenever opportune, keep your hands off of me,"_ Damon hissed quietly when Tony was out of earshot.

_Why? He's too famous to be touched?_

"Alright, let's shoot some beautiful photos!" Tony clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Beautiful!" Tony exclaimed after ten minutes. Elena sighed with relief. Ten long and painful minutes of touching and being touched by Damon Salvatore. She was finally able to take her legs from around his shoulders

As Elena approached the snack bar, she grabbed a plastic plate and filled it with everything that she saw.

"God, this photo shoot's annoying." a voice snarled beside her, and Elena looked up. Damon stood beside her, filling up a plate of his own.

"If you're not happy with promoting the movie, then why did you even sign up for it in the _first_ place?" Elena asked him. "It's part of the package, promoting it. Besides, surely there's _so_ many other movies that _Damon Salvatore_ could turn into a blockbuster," she murmured as she moved down the line.

"Oh, You're one to talk," Damon scoffed as he followed her. "Katherine Pierce _never_ does the innocent and shy role. Why did _you_ sign up for this movie, huh?" he countered. "No more film companies willing to pay you what you expect?"

"Look, I know that you might _think_ that you know me, but-" Elena snapped.

"Oh, come on, Katherine. Look at yourself!" Damon scowled.

"How about this." Elena said, meeting Damon's gaze squarely. "I stay out of your business, you stay out of mine," she snapped, and when Damon's gaze drifted downward, Elena felt her skin heat.

"Whatever," Damon scoffed as he walked away, leaving Elena dumfounded.

_Who the hell did he think he was?_

* * *

** AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Check out my other TVD/DE fanfic stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, Mirrors, Star Crossed, Secrets & Lies, Shelter _**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	3. Three

**CHAPTER 3:**

Elena sighed with relief as she felt the fresh air tickle her skin. She needed in, after that incident with Mr. Obnoxious. God, how did Kat put up with him?

Elena heard the sound of Kat's phone ringing, and as she dug through Kat's Prada, she found it and answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"Did you forget?"

The voice on the other end of the line was vaguely familiar...But who was it? God, she needed to remember. It could've been Kat's agent, and If she screwed up Kat's career...

"About what?"

"About lunch!" the woman shrieked. "Are you getting enough sleep, Kat?"

Elena sighed. She was about to apologize for forgetting about said lunch date, but decided against it as she didn't think that would help her fit in as Kat. "I've been busy in and out of photo shoots," she said. "I've forgotten loads of stuff."

"Oh, right, the movie shoot." the woman sighed. "Well, I'm over at Rocco's. Meet me?"

Elena nodded. "Sure."

"Usual?"

What did that mean?

"Sure," Elena sighed.

"Wonderful." The woman squealed. "Toodles!"

Elena still held the phone to her ear.

Did she really just say "toodles?"

Elena checked the clock on Kat's phone. 11:34.

"There you are," Caroline's voice startled Elena, and she whipped around. "God, I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"I needed some air," Elena said.

"God, I know." Caroline sighed. "That Damon Salvatore's a right nasty piece of work. You _don't _want to get involved with him."

Elena frowned.

No trouble there.

"Believe me, I won't."

"I mean, he may be _insanely_ hot, but that' guy's damaged goods,"

This intrigued her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned.

"Didn't you hear? Damon's had ... a history with substances."

"What?" She'd figured he was carrying baggage, but using?

"Well, according to TMZ, anyway." Caroline scoffed. "But what percent of that garbage is real?"

Well, real or not, it was definitely a red flag.

"Hey, I need to get to Rocco's." Elena said, changing the topic.

Caroline nodded. "Let's go,"

* * *

So this was what "punishment" felt like.

Kat sighed as she chipped at her nails in Room 123, . Hell on Earth. Ms. Freedman, the Detention supervisor, and her homeroom teacher, was in particular, keeping her eyes on her. It honestly bugged the crap out of Kat. There were countless times that she was so close to playing the "I'm Katherine Pierce and deserve to get out of jail free" card. But then she'd lose all hope at avoiding the spotlight for a while.

"Pst," Bonnie's voice hissed in Kat's ear. "What time is it? My phone died,"

_There were clocks on the walls._

Kat sighed exasperatingly as she glanced at Elena's Dino phone.

3:34.

"Half-past three," Kat muttered back.

"Gilbert! Bennett!" Ms. Freedman called suddenly, causing Kat to jump out of her seat. "No talking! Unless you'd like to spend tomorrow afternoon getting to know each other again," Ms. Freedman smiled menacingly.

"Like that's going to happen," Kat scoffed. "I'd rather take a screwdriver and_-Ow!"_

Kat made a ruffled noise as Bonnie's foot kicked the bottom of her seat.

"Cool it," Bonnie said. Kat sighed as she rested her head against the desk.

"Ah, Mr. Lockwood, See you've taken time to join us."

Kat poked her head up. Lockwood? Why did that name sound familiar?

Kat got the answer as she saw Barbie's boy toy stride into the room. He wore a plain navy t-shirt that defined his muscles _perfectly._ As he took a seat beside her, Kat sat up and began to play with her hair.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a poster above Ms. Freedman's desk.

_Mystic Falls High School Presents:_

_Romeo & Juliet_

_Fall 2012_

_Auditions coming soon!_

"Um," Kat cleared her throat as she raised her hand. "Excuse me?"

Ms. Freedman glanced up from the novel that she was invested in, and when Kat saw the title, _A Walk To Remember,_ she nearly threw up.

_Nicholas Sparks, obvious._

"I was wondering." Kat sighed. "When are the auditions for the play being held?"

"When you schedule an audition," Ms. Freedman deadpanned, and Kat frowned.

_Keep cool, Kat._

"And who would I make the arrangements to audition with?"

"That would be me," Ms. Freedman said as she tipped her lenses low, her eyes piercing Kat.

"Ah," Kat cleared her throat as she stood up. "I'd like to audition for the part of Juliet,"

A rumple of laughter erupted, and Kat was surprised to see Ms. Freedman involved. She'd make a note to get this woman fired. Who did she think she was?

"Good one," Ms. Freedman scoffed. "Sit down, Gilbert,"

Kat was about to go off, but she remembered that she was being seen as the least popular girl in school. Of course they were all laughing. Well, everyone except Bonnie and Lockwood.

Wait, Lockwood?

Kat suddenly felt relieved that Lockwood wasn't laughing at her.

Kat silently took her seat. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Ms. Freedman sighed as she answered it.

"Yello,"

"What?"

Ms. Freedman's shrieks startled everyone in the room.

"God, I'll be right there." she sighed as she slammed the phone down, causing ten students to flinch.

"New librarian don't know how to work the printer," she scoffed. "I'll be back. _Stay." _she snapped, and left the room.

"God, that woman is a witch," One of the students sighed.

"What were you thinking?"

Kat turned around to see Bonnie regarding her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole sass-o-frass act," Bonnie said cooly. "You're nor like that,"

"I guess I felt motivated." she shrugged.

"So, you want to audition for the play?"

Kat whipped around to face Stefan.

"Excuse me?"

"You want to audition for the fall play?" he repeated, and Kat nodded. Acting was in her blood. Her SAG and Golden Globe nominations proved that.

"I can hook you up," Stefan said. "I work with the Drama Club. I'm actually auditioning as well,"

"Ah, well, here's to luck," she held out her hand, and when Stefan took it, she felt an unexpected jolt of electricity.

"Here's to luck,"

* * *

_"Save the Dogs! Stop denying!"_

Elena froze. What was going on up ahead? Some riot seemed to be assembling.

"Kat, where are you going?" Caroline asked.

As she walked closer, Elena heard the chanting louder and clearer. Posters and banners waved high in the air with graphic pictures of dogs, and Elena nearly threw up at the conditions of the animals. How could someone do that to an innocent animal?

"Save the dogs! Stop denying!"

"Excuse me," Elena said as she tapped a random woman on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

As soon as she had seen the woman's large blue eyes widen, she realized her mistake.

"Y-You're Katherine Pierce," the woman breathed.

"I am," Elena nodded. She was stuck for now.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, and Elena nodded quickly, hoping to minimize the news that she was present. Elena took out a pen as the woman handed her a tote bag.

"There's a new case about a puppy mill in Riverside accused of forcing their dogs to reproduce their entire lives, and they have them live in terrible conditions while nursing. The puppies are getting severely ill," The woman said sadly. "We're trying to bring it to the public's attention."

Maybe she could help with that.

Elena ignored Caroline's cries and marched up the stone steps of the City Hall Building.

"Katherine Pierce!" A reporter cried as he held out his microphone. "What do you have to say on the subject of matter?"  
What did she have to say? A lot, that's what.

"I think that this is just cruel and inhumane, for anyone to be treating any living creature this way is beyond anything I've ever imagined for such an innocent creature to have to endure. It's absolutely horrid and vile, and those responsible should be brought to justice."

"Well said, Miss Pierce," the reporter smiled. "Could you do me a favor and sign my hat? My daughters are big fans,"

Elena nodded. "Certainly."

She made it her mission to find these crooks and bring them to justice.

Even after she was done pretending to be be Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Katherine stared at the monitor before her.

_Katherine Pierce, Animal Activist:Calls Riverside Puppy Mill Scandal 'Cruel and Inhumane'_

What the-?

Katherine clicked on the video that followed.

_Logan Fell, Reporter: Katherine Pierce! What's your say on the subject at matter?_

_Katherine Pierce, Actress: I think that this is just cruel and inhumane, for anyone to be treating any living creature this way is beyond anything I've ever imagined for such an innocent creature to have to endure. It's absolutely horrid and vile, and those responsible should be brought to justice."_

Katherine didn't even know how to respond. She scrolled down to see the comment board, and when she read some of them, she was shocked.

_-MereFell12_

_Good going, Katherine! Big fan!_

_-AndieS133_

_I have two small female dogs, and to think of anyone doing this to them makes me sick. These criminals must be caught and brought to justice for the pain they have caused on these poor animals._

_-HeyItsBrit1354_

_Totally agree, Kat! Come to Brazil Por favor! Mwah!_

_petluvrKJ_

_dis is jst ridikulus. No 1 shud b treated lyk dis_

The thing that shocked Kat the most was the top video suggested.

_Damon Salvatore on Kat's response to Riverside Scandal HQ_

Without hesitating, Kat clicked on the link.

_Stewart Fell, Reporter: Mr. Salvatore! What's your opinions on the Riverside Scandal?_

_Damon Salvatore, Actor: I think that it's disgusting. It needs to be stopped as soon as possible, and I'm funding a team to catch these criminals._

_Stewart Fell, Report: And what's your take on co-star Katherine Pierce's views?_

_Damon Salvatore: I think that she's absolutely right. No living creature deserves this treatment and abuse, and you can be sure as hell that these jerks will be brought against the system."_

_Stewart Fell, Report: Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. I'm Stewart Fell, Coming to you live from the streets of Los Angeles. Back to you, Carl._

Kat scrolled down to the comments hesitantly.

_-LilPixiexoxo_

_God he is SOOOOOOO HOOOTTT! :D :D :D _

_-KKAshBaby12_

_Totatlly agree with him and Kat. This is inhumane._

_-MsSalvatoreXZ_

_Props to him and Kat. They're using their star power for good. Unlike Bynes and Lohan._

People were rallying behind Damon and "Kat" on this. It was bigger than Kat had thought, and she was becoming a household name because Elena's so passionate about this.

Katherine was fine with this, she supposed. As long as it didn't blow up in either her or Elena's face.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Check out my other TVD/DE fanfic stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, Mirrors, Star Crossed, Secrets & Lies, Shelter _**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	4. Four

**A/N: **Don't fret. I'm alive! So sorry I've been M.I.A.. I've been incredibly busy with school. Luckily, I've no work this weekend, so I've found some time to update! Thank you for your patience and understanding! Enjoy the chapter! It's getting big!

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Katherine!"

Elena sighed as Caroline came stomping into the great room, holding what looked like a packet of papers.

"What's wrong?" Elena wondered, attempting to sound natural. Few things caused Caroline to go off on a rampage, she had learned recently. What now?

"What is _this?"_ Caroline hissed, holding up a magazine, and as Elena leaned in to get a closer look at it, she noticed the headline on the _National Inquirer: _

Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore: Puppy Love?

Immediately, Elena's eyes widened. What the hell? What did Damon have to do with this? Elena hastily took the magazine from Caroline's outstretched hand and immediately turned to the cover story.

_Is it possible that while Katherine Pierce and her co-star Damon Salvatore are fighting for their furry friend's rights, that they could find love? Or, have found love? A source close the the stars comments, "If Kat and Damon became a couple, there's no doubt that they would be the next Brangelina. And they are both apparently very outspoken on this issue, and they might just find themselves in the midst of a romance while trying to rescue the dogs in Riverside." _

_In a recent interview with _Channel 5 News, _Damon Salvatore commented on the actions of his co-star Katherine Pierce, saying "I think that she's absolutely right. No living creature deserves this treatment and abuse, and you can be sure as hell that these jerks will be brought against the system."_

_Could this be the beginning of a celebrity power couple, bound by their love of animals and disgust of violence and abuse? Only time, and sources, will tell._

_*Tina Fell, Editor_

"I don't believe this," Elena breathed. Damon was supporting her? Or, Katherine? Damon didn't care about anyone but himself. He'd made that very clear every waking moment that they had made contact. So why was he backing her up

"What have you done?" Caroline hissed, causing Elena to glimpse upward into icy blue eyes.

"Nothing is going on between Damon and I," Elena looked Caroline square in the eye. It was essential that Caroline understand this. Sure, Damon had played the hero, and had agreed with her on the Puppy Mill scandal, but that didn't mean that would never get involved with Damon. He was still Damon. The same obnoxious, rude and insensitive Damon Salvatore.

"That's not the issue here," Caroline snapped. "Look, you can go cure diabetes for all I care, but _don't _get involved with Damon,"

"I'm not involved with Damon, nor will I ever be," Elena said sternly, growing immensely tired of being scolded by Caroline. When Caroline said nothing, Elena turned quickly on her heel and fetched her leather jacket and headed toward the door.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Caroline asked as Elena reached for the knob.

"Out. I need some air," she said as she stepped into the hall, leaving Caroline and her opinions behind.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she sat in the hallways of the school. She was the next in line to audition for the play. Funny that _she_, Katherine Pierce, had to audition for _anything._ Just her name practically guaranteed a part, if not her acting. But this was the normal way. This was the way that people who _weren't _Katherine Pierce got roles.

And right now, she wasn't Katherine Pierce.

She was Elena Gilbert.

"Oh, _please _don't tell me that _you're_ auditioning." A snide voice said.

Katherine glanced upward into blue eyes.

"Actually, I am," she said proudly as she regarded Rebekah. In the blonde's hands was the script for _Romeo & Juliet._

Suck up.

"Oh, yeah?" Rebekah scoffed. "Which part?"

"What else?" Katherine smiled. "Juliet."

Rebekah snorted. "You're joking. No, really. Which part are you auditioning for?" Her eyebrows raised, challenging Katherine.

"Juliet." Katherine repeated, leaning in toward Rebekah. She wasn't Elena. She wasn't going to let Rebekah trample all over her.

"Well, you're not going to get it." Rebekah scoffed. "I have a close connection with the director, and unlike _you_,: Rebekah regarded Kat as if she were a disgusting insect, _"I_ can actually _act,"_ she scoffed.

_Yeah, right, _Katherine thought to herself.

"Well, good luck," Katherine smiled politely, ignoring Rebekah's comment. "I'm sure you'll do great,"

"Really?" Rebekah asked skeptically.

"No, of course not." Katherine waved her hand dismissively. "I was _acting."_

Rebekah's stare turned as cold as the devil's heart. Katherine leveled up to her stare, and she was just about to take on the blonde when she heard a voice.

"Elena Gilbert,"

Katherine looked up. A fair-haired boy met her eyes.

"The director will now see you," he said with a smile. "You may go on in."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled as she stood up. Just as she was about to step away, she turned toward Rebekah.

"It was so nice to see you," she said with a fake smile. Rebekah scoffed, and satisfied, Katherine made her way toward the auditorium doors.

A gush of cool air hit Katherine as she entered the dim theatre. There were rows and rows of blood velvet seats, and Katherine had to admit that she didn't think that a high school could pull off such an elite theatre.

"You came,"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Katherine glanced around. Her eyes landed on Stefan, sitting in the front row near a table with piles of paper. At a table were two other students.

"Stefan. What are you doing here?" Katherine frowned as she moved toward him.

"I'm auditioning as well." Stefan smiled lightly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right," Katherine nodded as she stared downward. He'd mentioned that earlier.

"Gilbert, Lockwood to the stage."

Stefan gestured toward the black platform, and Katherine nodded as she wandered toward the steps. When she turned toward the table, Stefan nodded encouragingly toward her.

"Please state your name and the part that you're auditioning for." a fairly attractive boy said, smiling.

"Elena Gilbert, auditioning for the part of Juliet," Katherine responded clearly.

Katherine watched as the director's glance fixed on Stefan.

"Stefan Lockwood, reading for the part of Romeo," he said.

"Alright," the director nodded as he sat up in his chair. "Please pick up the scripts in front of you, and begin with the highlighted section."

Katherine bent down and grabbed the copy of the play and opened to the marked page. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Stefan mirroring her actions.

"Action,"

As Katherine glanced down at the script, Stefan cleared his throat.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Katherine swallowed, Stefan was surely going to win the role of Rome. His way of speaking was as if he was born as the reincarnation of Romeo himself, and his passion that of Shakespeare. It was when she noticed Stefan staring at her that she was to read her part.

Katherine cleared her throat, ready to win this. Not just to prove Rebekah wrong, but because she wanted it.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

As she finished her line, Katherine glanced up to see Stefan regarding her with what seemed to be wonder. Immediately, Katherine felt her cheeks warm.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he said, and Katherine glanced downward. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." she breathed.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." he recited.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Katherine read.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Stefan spoke.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Stop."

Immediately, Katherine looked up at the director.

"What?" she frowned. "But we haven't finished."

"Thank you for auditioning." the director said, smiling. "We will post the final results by the start of next week."

Next week? She was meant to swap back with Elena this weekend. She needed to hold off.

Why were they stopping? Katherine wondered. They hadn't even finished the scene.

"Thank you for your time," Katherine bowed, and rushed out of the auditorium. Never had an audition gone like that before. She was actually worried. And she didn't _do _worried. She always had roles in her hands. Why was this time different?

* * *

As Elena wandered the city streets, she noticed people staring at her. Not wanting to be recognized, she pulled the hood over her head, covering her face. Suddenly feeling paranoid and worrying about being seen, Elena picked up her pace and hastily walked along. As she turned to make sure that she was still incognito, she felt something hard at her front.

"Excuse me-" she muttered, not wanting to be stopped. Being stopped meant recognition, and recognition meant rubbish tabloids.

"Watch where you're-"

Immediately, Elena whipped around.

Damon Salvatore stood before her.

"Katherine?" he frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't want to deal with the press," she sighed, looking around.

"Well, you're not Katherine." Damon scoffed, causing Elena to turn around. "You're the next Angelina. Get used to it."

"I don't need this," Elena scoffed as she brushed by him.

"Wait," Damon called. Sighing, Elena turned around reluctantly.

"What do you want, Damon?" she crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood for your comments."

"I want to apologize," He said.

"Wait, what?" Elena blinked.

"You and I got off on the wrong foot," he said softly. "And I'd like to start over."

Elena was speechless. What was going on with him? Why did he want to start over with her, or with Katherine?

"Look, can I take you to dinner tonight?" Damon asked. "If you don't want to bury the hatchet after that, then I get it."

Elena didn't know what to do. Damon was trying to wipe the slate with her, or Katherine, and it was going to do more harm than good if she deny his peace dinner with Damon had 'warning' written all over it. However, it wasn't a date. It was a truce.

"Alright," Elena nodded. She had enough going on and didn't need to add Katherine's fed with Damon to add to that list.

"Alright," Damon repeated. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright," Elena said.

"I'll see you later," Damon called as he hopped into a cab, and Elena stared at the back of the car until it turned around the corner and out of sight.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Caroline snapped when Elena closed the door behind her. "Haven't you gotten my messages?"

"I told you, I needed some air," Elena said. "What's up?"

Caroline held up another magazine and Elena groaned. "Now what?"

"See for yourself," Caroline tossed Elena the magazine, and as she scanned the cover, she gasped.

"It came," Elena said. A glossy image of herself and Damon stared at her. It was one of the pictures from their photo shoot that promoted Katherine's movie. Elena felt her skin flame as she took in how erotic the shot looked. Damon's shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his toned chest, and that was all she could stare at. Below, the caption only made Elena blush more.

_Triple Threat- The sexiest spy team since Mr. & Mrs. Smith._

"I have to admit," Caroline said as she strode over toward Elena. "It's a good cover,"

"Yeah," Elena nodded, hypnotized by Damon's image.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Caroline piped up. "I've scheduled for you to appear on _The_ _Andie Show_ next week."

"Next week?" Elena frowned. She and Katherine had arranged to switch by the end of this week. What was one more week? She wanted to make certain to get the message about the Riverside Scandal across.

Just then, Katherine's phone pinged, and she saw a message from her phone from Katherine.

_Let's hold off the switch for another week._

Immediately, Elena responded.

_That's fine._

"Alright," Elena nodded again, and when the dinner came to her mind, she sighed. "Look, I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to get the wrong idea when you hear about it in the tabloids."

Caroline frowned, and Elena swallowed nervously, preparing for Caroline's reaction.

"Damon invited me to dinner tonight," she said quickly. "A peace offering, not a date."

"Katherine-"

"I'm going, Caroline. And it's _just _dinner. We're working together on a movie, and it's not good to be at odds with each other." Elena pointed out, hoping that Caroline would rest her case.

"You've been working on this film for four months now," Caroline scoffed. "Why now, the whole peace thing?"

"Maybe I don't want to be rivals with him anymore," Elena said.

"Whatever," Caroline said. "I'm going to the gym."

As Elena heard the door shut, she sighed with relief.

Tonight was either going to be a disaster or a triumph.

And she'd hoped for the latter.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Check out my other TVD/DE fanfic stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, Mirrors, Star Crossed, Secrets & Lies, Shelter _**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
